


Meet Cute

by Nebulad



Series: Whiskey Molotov [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said anything and the soldier seemed torn between leaving to go check on the situation and monitoring them. “They aren’t hurting anyone,” Drey said. He looked at her. “I reprogrammed them to talk, not to shoot.” Silence rang through the room as the soldier strained to listen in to what was going on above ground. There weren’t gunshots or the buzzing of chainsaws or that crackling noise that the flame throwers made.</p><p>“What did you reprogram them to say?” the soldier asked. Audrey held out the script she’d painstakingly typed out into the system— it was mostly buzz phrases to piss off the commissioned officers present, but there were a… few lines that she was married to. <i>“War never changes…”</i> he read aloud, and she squared her shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

“Can’t you type faster?” If Audrey’s nerves hadn’t already been fried by the time-sensitive, illegal stunt she was pulling, Lizzie clicking her pen directly beside her ear would have done it. Lucky her, she was already a being of pure adrenaline and recklessness, so the pen thing was just fucking annoying.

“Yeah sure, nothing like a Mr. Gutsy blurting out _end waer,”_ she returned evenly, her eyes aching with strain. It took a lot of fucking work to get into the Mr. Gutsy program remotely and she’d been staring at the black and green screen for far longer than what was healthy. She’d always known her hacking was for more than just government spying; it was also good for civil disobedience.

“Take your time, Drey, but also hurry the fuck up before they send a detachment around.” Dick was a usually quiet kind of guy, which made him perfect for lookout. He also had a plethora of other useful scout traits, like a tiny body and a forgettable face.

Maybe that wasn’t fair, but Drey liked to work in absolute silence and him and Lizzie were really fucking with that.

“Let her work. Audrey, you’ve got three minutes before we drop everything and try again next time.” Diana was a voice of reason, and a _quiet_ voice of reason which was even fucking better. Drey was _almost_ done with the upload, but just had to break through some newer firewalls (and in all fairness she should have been more prepared to hit them, as they were copycatting a stunt that’d already been pulled in Washington).

“Nobody move.” A soldier in power armour _(sans_ helmet, which made Audrey think he’d only accidentally stumbled upon them and had no backup) was standing in the doorway, carefully holding one of those awful laser rifles.

Audrey slammed enter, hoping that the next thing she felt wasn’t that burning red energy stream. Being under war measures (for _years)_ meant that he probably wouldn’t have gotten in trouble for blasting her one— maybe a little reprimand for killing her, but otherwise? The soldiers did what they had to and it was downright unpatriotic of civilians to question them.

“What are yo— ” His head jerked up when the confusion erupted in the crowd above ground. The Mr. Gutsy models would be spewing out various anti-war protest slogans and it’d take soldier technicians long enough to shut them down. She just hoped the robots didn’t get shot— she knew Dick and Lizzie didn’t care, but her and Diana were adamant that they were going to reduce casualties of _everyone._ Hell, Diana had joined up only after the losers over at Sunshine Tidings had proven that they were more interested in shooting up than they were in the welfare of robots.

No one said anything and the soldier seemed torn between leaving to go check on the situation and monitoring them. “They aren’t hurting anyone,” Drey said. He looked at her. “I reprogrammed them to talk, not to shoot.” Silence rang through the room as the soldier strained to listen in to what was going on above ground. There weren’t gunshots or the buzzing of chainsaws or that crackling noise that the flame throwers made.

“What did you reprogram them to say?” the soldier asked. Audrey held out the script she’d painstakingly typed out into the system— it was mostly buzz phrases to piss off the commissioned officers present, but there were a… few lines that she was married to. _“War never changes…”_ he read aloud, and she squared her shoulders.

“Corporal!” Another group of soldiers arrived, all without power armour— had to be lower rank if they weren’t equipped with it. “The Mr. Gusty’s are… who are these people?” The leader of the group was a gangy kid who had to be younger than Audrey, with a freshly shaved head and a face that looked like its owner had microwaved a rodent before.

“They’re civilians from the crowd. They saw the people who hacked the Mr. Gusty models come in here and followed them,” the soldier said shortly. “Fan out and try to find a group of five people— they didn’t get close enough to distinguish any distinct features, but I assume you know what you’re looking for.”

“Sir!” The other soldiers rushed away and Nate looked back at the group in front of him. Dick looked downright nauseous, Lizzie was clicking her pen frantically, and Diana had her jaw clenched so tightly it looked like she was gunna grind her teeth to pieces.

“Why did you do that?” Drey asked, dread curling through her stomach.

“Because you’re not wrong,” he said, handing her the script back. She clenched it in her fist, staring at him warily. “Let me escort you off the premises.”

**Author's Note:**

> and the second soft disappointment of the day. if u want more, [here's my writing blog](http://www.nebulaad.tumblr.com).


End file.
